wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality talk:Admin Board
This page is meant for Admins to discuss Policy and other issues. Get Ready for the election We might have to get prepared for election night. We may get a lot of traffic. At least I hope we do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :What makes you think that?--Lewser 03:04, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::I emailed a few websites and recommended the page. I hope it works.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:10, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::I don't expect it to be anything like when Dauno shook Stephen's hand, but, hey, I hope it gets us some more hits...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, hope it works, it is getting a tad stale around here.--Lewser 03:16, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::::We have some pretty funny stuff on here, we just gotta get some buzz...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hopefully in the wake of Warmaster Rumsfeld's resignation, Stephen will find something truthy to say to keep us occupied with mass updates or somesuch. -- Kudzu 05:03, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Projects Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom, where projects is. I was trying to start something for 2006 "Truthy" awards, please tell me what you thi feel about it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me, although there are an awful lot of categories. Maybe slim some of them down by eating donuts (they actually make you thinner; the obesity epidemic is, of course, just typical liberal fearmongering). -- Kudzu 04:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Handling Editing on Featured Articles I think the articles should remain protected, and If people want to edit them, they should post what they want to edit on the talk page of the article. If what they say is approved by like, two admins, then the page is unlocked so it can be updated and then relocked afterwords. However, a page will not be unlocked for editing until the article is off of the main page.--Lewser 19:54, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Good point, we need to work on getting people to use those talk pages more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan. -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Expiration rule? Whats up with the new expiration rule for voting? I think If we have to have an expiration rule, it should be more than 5 days. I would say at least a week, and I think thats even really short.--Lewser 20:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :I think by putting a deadline of some sort, it makes people a little more urgent when voting. Also, it does make the page a little easier to read.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, alright, but I think it will only make it more urgent if its more clearly placed. I think if people are already on the page to read that rule, then theyre already about to vote. And how is re-nominating going to be handled? Are the old votes added to the new ones, or are we starting fresh?--Lewser 22:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not sure, although we can easily make up something that is fair. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The problem being that some people don't have that much time on their hands (me). A week seems weasonable... -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I will change it to 7 days instead of 5 days and move those that are unexpired back to the voting page. --Fuzzy 15:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) (P.S. unexipred is also my favorite type of milk). :Unexpired? Pansy...real American Men have to drink their milk with a spoon. And realer American Men need a knife and fork.--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I didn't move any back because they are all still expired with the 7 day rule. --Fuzzy 15:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::So if an article has recieved its 5 votes in either direction, are we leaving it in for the duration of its voting period, or does it get taken off?--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::An article will be moved to "Winners" or "Losers" upon meeting one of two criteria: :::::1) it gets 5 votes "Yes" or "No" :::::2) it's time is up...I think that's right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality.com emails... What do you guys think of having your own email address @wikiality.com? I'd like to give you guys all pop3's for wikiality.com --uno 19:41, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the offer. I don't really need another email address, but it could be a good way for us to all communicate behind the scenes, on issues we dont really want everyone to be seeing.--Lewser 07:33, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::I guess I should respond here, instead of another page...so, yes I actually would like yet another email, especially if it says @wikiality.com, thanks uno.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:35, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::My Thunderbird can handle another email and it would be a faster way to get a hold of me. Sign me up. --Fuzzy 17:12, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if this is the important message WTEDDB wanted me to read, but I'd be happy to have another pop3 account to show off our superior reality.--Pro-Lick 18:35, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, why not? How would it be implemented? -- Kudzu 03:05, 12 November 2006 (UTC) I'll set them up tommorrow. Contact me privately @ webmaster@wikiality.com for your usernames/passwords/pop3 servers. --uno 05:05, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry about that delay. I'm adding them right now with your usernames for ease of use. The incoming and outgoing servers for your pop3 will be mail.wikiality.com The username will be your username and I'm generating random passwords I'll send to you via your registered email for this site. Lewser and Fuzzy, you need to give me an email addy to send your password to. --uno 00:49, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I expect pity Hey guys I am dead sick and probably won't be doing a lot of patrolling in the next few days. I will check back every now and again for messages on my talk page if you really need me for something. --Fuzzy 20:30, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :HEAVEN FORFEND! (sob) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:36, 16 November 2006 (UTC)